Typically, connection of well equipment requires mating of corresponding flanges and bolting of the flanges. Conventional methods for connecting or disconnecting well servicing equipment require the use of an ROV or a diver to bolt or unbolt the flanges. This process is time consuming and expensive, especially when performed in a subsea environment. Remotely actuated connectors can be used to eliminate manual connection operations, such as those performed by divers and ROVs, when connecting well servicing equipment to and from a wellhead or other items of well equipment, resulting in a more efficient and less expensive process.
However, conventional remotely actuated connectors are complex and typically contain locking mechanisms embedded within the connector bodies and/or covered by framing. These locking mechanisms often require the interaction of many moving parts, such as cam rings, wedge rings, dogs, springs, bolts, etc. and are susceptible to contamination and frequent failure, especially when used within a subsea environment. Performing maintenance on subsea connectors is difficult, often requiring retrieval of entire equipment stacks to the surface. A need therefore exists for well equipment connectors that are not susceptible to contamination, are easy to maintain, and provide the ability to reliably, securely, and remotely form connections for extended periods of time, and to reliably and remotely disconnect from an object when desired.
Special considerations must be taken when a connector is used in association with a riser, due to the movement imparted to a riser by waves, currents, and other subsea conditions. This movement is transmitted to the wellhead and equipment adjacent and/or connected to the wellhead, and can cause connectors to loosen, allowing fluids to breach the seals. Conventional locking mechanisms, especially those involving numerous moving parts, have an increased tendency to loosen after a lengthy period of use, especially when repeatedly placed under large bending forces. Thus, a need also exists for well equipment connectors that can withstand strong bending forces caused by riser movement for extended periods of time.